<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>happening by softiesyunbobdong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860477">happening</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/softiesyunbobdong/pseuds/softiesyunbobdong'>softiesyunbobdong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>iKON (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt, Light Angst, M/M, Post Break-up, heartbroke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:27:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/softiesyunbobdong/pseuds/softiesyunbobdong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>we met but its not what it means.<br/>you just my happening</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>happening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I could see him from where i stand. He looks so happy talking with the person who sits in front of him. His smile reached his eyes, and you could tell that is pure happiness that he showed to the boy in front of him.</p><p>Which i could never do.</p><p>I don’t know what happened, but suddenly he went away, turning his back on me, and never talk to me again. I think this time its me who did the wrong thing, that’s why he left me.</p><p>---</p><p>
  <em>“what are you going to do today?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Its been months since the last he and i have time to spent together but everytime i asked him one, he always said that he is busy. So i could not do anything. He is the type of person when he says busy, means he really busy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“ah, i’m going to studio, finishing some song. Might be going home late cause busy, so don’t wait for me like yesterday”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I nodded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After minutes of silence while we eating our breakfast, he picks up his bag and go out. Usually he would give kiss on my forehead, but he stop the habits recently since he said that he is busy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>For all i knew, his management recently signed a new rapper, since then he always said he is busy. Days turn to weeks turn to months, he always got home really late than usual and sometimes he won’t be home for days and when he comes, he only stayed for hours then go back to studio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No kisses, no cuddles. The bed turned cold. The i love you phrase turn to i miss you’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That night, he did not come home, but 3 days later.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I thought he will stay, but when he got home he took his suitcase and put all of his belongings in the suitcase. I tried ask him what happened, but he dropa bomb to me, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“let’s break up”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I stood stunned, did not reach him to stop packing his belongings, until he is done. I told him that he is joking, but he shook his head and chose to hurt me even more,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“i fell out of love. I found someone new that can make me feel love again, rather than you moved out, i chose to move in with him. Goodbye, hyung”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hyung.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Since we’re dating he never once called me ‘hyung’, that means he is true with his words.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>From the window, i wacthed him left this place and give a big smile to a person waiting for him and give that boy kiss that i used to get everytime he had a chance to kiss me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>From days to days, i blaming myself for not be able to fulfill what he wants from a relationship. All of my friends said that is not true and said that he is some ungrateful man who did not see my heart, but he said all those things, and i fully trusted him so i think he is true that i am not perfect enough for him</em>
</p><p>---</p><p>“Hyung?”</p><p>Suddenly i realized i was too caught up with my old memories not until donghyuk touched my shoulders, “yes donghyuk? I am sorry for dozing off”</p><p>Donghyuk just smiles and he fix some of my hair that misplaced, and tapped my shoulders like he is telling me, ‘that’s okay, it happens sometimes’</p><p>From all of my friends, donghyuk is the only one who knew all the things happened. Eventhough, i realized everything that happened is not my fault, but sometimes his word ringing in my mind to remind me that i am not enough that’s why he wants to broke up with me.</p><p>“he is coming here, you better go to the kitchen i will be in the cashier” i saw where donghyuk had his eyes landed.</p><p>I touched his hand, “i will handle this. Running away is not the answer anymore, and i think i will think about i’it’ so do not worry” i let go of donghyuk’s arm and face them like seller to customer.</p><p>“welcome to Blessing’s Cafe got anything to order?” i said casually. I took a little peek on his face and i could see a suprised expression from him.</p><p>“Yunhyeong?” he whispered.</p><p>The man beside him ask him if he knows me cause he heard him calling my name, and he shook his head and give his best smile to the man beside him that i knew his name is Bobby.</p><p>“can i get one iced americano and you usual babe?”</p><p>I could see him nodded, “and one Caramel Macchiato please”</p><p>I nodded and served their order.</p><p>I put a notes under his drink.</p><p>---</p><p>
  <em>“thank you for the amazing 6 years. I never had a chance to say that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And i am sorry for can’t reached your expectations.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Goodbye, Kim Hanbin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hope you are happy”</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>